Goodbyes
by Placid Acid
Summary: Kakashi is leaving for a mission and Naruto is there to see him off. He wants the kind of goodbye straight out of one of his Icha Icha novels but is his blue eyed lover capable of such a thing? KakaNaru. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, are you leaving?" a voice said from behind him. The man in question kept his aloof gaze trained forward.

"Yeah.", he said simply.

"For how long, sensei?" the voice said, a trace of desperation at the end. There was a silent pause where the silver-haired male refused to reply before finally saying.

"A week, who knows, maybe several weeks. If I come back at all that is.", he said cryptically. He heard the person's breathing hitch at his words.

"I..." the person began quietly "I-I don't want you to leave." they whispered brokenly.

"I have to." he said coolly as he continued to stare straight ahead towards the main gates of the village. He heard footsteps behind him as the person behind him approached him and then a hand gripping the sleeve of his shirt.

"But what if I never see you again?!" the person cried out. Suddenly Kakashi turned swiftly to face the person. Watery blue eyes widened as the silver-haired ninja instantly had him held fast against his body by one arm. The other snaking up his back to tangle itself within soft messy blond locks. His mask was already pulled down to expose his ruggedly handsome features.

Kakashi locked his smoldering gaze on the shocked blue eyes. He used his hold on the other's hair to tilt the blonde's head back.

"Then kiss me, Naruto." he said fiercely as he leaned down "Kiss me like if it's our last time being together." he said this with such intensity and emotion that the blond boy could only look up at him with a stunned expression. He stayed like that for a second before his blue eyes softened and more tears welled up.

"Kakashi-", he said breathlessly before leaning forward to join their mouths in a heated clashing of tongue and teeth.

The blond had closed his eyes, letting his warm tears streak down his blushing cheeks. He gripped the front of the other's shirt as the kiss deepened.

They parted for air and Kakashi took this opportunity to trail hot kisses down his lover's soft slender neck. The panting blond tilted his head to give the other more access.

"Kakashi-sensei," he moaned out in a breathy voice that drove the older man wild with desire. He continued to nip and suck at the other's skin as he heard his name being called out repeatedly in that same lust filled voice.

"Kakashi...Kakashi...Kakashi...Kakashi!...KAKASHI!" he froze as the voice had gradually lost its breathlessness and was now only loud and angry. He snapped out of it when he felt someone grab his shoulder roughly and shake. He looked around at his surroundings.

"_Was that just a dream?_" he thought in confusion.

He thought it was a dream but he was really at the front gates. Except there was no moaning Naruto in his arms. He looked to his right and the blond was actually with him. The only difference was that this one was standing next him and instead of that cute needy face that he had in his fantasy, this one was looking at him in exasperation.

"Huh?" he said disoriented by the situation. The blond only sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei. I told you not to stay up all night reading that book." the blond whined in annoyance. Kakashi only stared and Naruto looked at him condescendingly.

"I mean, to fall asleep while I'm saying goodbye is a bit much don't you think? Standing up, even..." he said, muttering the last part under his breath.

"_So that's it._"

He had fallen asleep and dreamed that passionate goodbye during the real thing. He supposed he really shouldn't have stayed up all night reading his book. It definitely had influenced his sleep deprived hallucination. He grinned sheepishly from behind his mask and let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Naruto, I guess you were right." he said unabashed. The blond only sulked at the older man's reply but let it go with a heavy sigh.

"Anyways, like I was saying, since you'll be gone for a week, or maybe longer, I guess I don't mind going out of my way to water your plant.", he said in a casual tone.

"Good luck on your mission and I'll see you when you get back. Bye, Kakashi.", the blond finished as he clasped Kakashi's shoulder resolutely. He turned away from his silver haired lover and clasped his hands behind his head breezily.

"_Huh?_" Kakashi thought in shock, "_What kind of shitty goodbye was that?_"

"Wait.", he commanded sharply.

The younger male paused and turned to the larger male in confusion only to be faced with the empty spot where his ex-mentor used to be standing.

"_Where did he-?_", without warning two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Maa, Maa...Is that any way to say goodbye to the man you love?" a lazy voice said disapprovingly right by his ear. Naruto turned slightly to eye the taller man warily. He felt the other man's arms loosen and hands were placed on his hips as he was promptly turned to face the aloof ninja.

The young ninja narrowed his eyes at the older man while he took in their intimate position. He couldn't help the flustered blush that dusted his whiskered cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei..." he said in warning.

"Nope. You really hurt my feelings Naru-chibi.", he said knowing how much the blue-eyed boy hated that pet name.

"What the hell did you just call-!", the blond stopped mid-sentence in exchange for yelping as Kakashi yanked him forward against his body.

"Now, how about we kiss like if we might never see each other again?" Kakashi suggested seductively in a low serious murmur. He leaned forward and fingered the edge of his mask in anticipation. Naruto only stared at him in silence, his face unreadable.

Quick, like lightning, his hand shot out and he whacked the taller man upside the head. The result was instantaneous as Kakashi released him in favor of protecting his head from any other possible attacks.

"Stupid pervert-sensei.", a blushing Naruto said, stepping away from him with a scowl "Doing this kind of embarrassing stuff in public...", he continued on in a grumble.

Kakashi rubbed the inflicted area and pouted from behind his mask. He had thought that maybe he could make reality even a little similar to his marvelous fantasy. His mistake was that he had forgotten what a grumpy prude the blond could be.

"I just wanted a proper goodbye." he mumbled sullenly.

"Tch. Proper goodbye my ass!" Naruto said in irritation as he glared at the childish man in front of him.

"And what the hell are you going on about 'never seeing each other again'?", he said hotly looking as if he was ready to hit him a second time. Kakashi put his hands up in surrender and laughed sheepishly.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." he said in a placating tone. He really didn't want to get hit again. Naruto sighed for the third time that morning and glowered.

"Those dirty books are getting to your head, sensei." he said accusingly with a frown in his pouty lips. Kakashi only chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek, a light blush dusting the bridge of his nose. Naruto had no idea how spot on he was.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei!" both men turned at the sound of the jounin's name. They saw Shikamaru and Sai walking towards them from the opposite direction.

"Well your teammates are here." Naruto said petulantly with his arms crossed over his chest "You should go."

"Hai-hai.", Kakashi said lazily. Already accepting the fact that he wouldn't be getting the steamy goodbye he was hoping for.

"And Kakashi-sensei," the blond said just as the older male had started to walk away. Kakashi turned back to face his lover.

"Yeah, what is it Naru-", he froze as he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and another one his chin to angle his face to the side. There was the lightest of pressure on his other cheek, he could feel the pleasant heat through the fabric of his mask. Then just as fast as he felt it, it was gone. He stood there in surprise for a second and then turned to the blond with a silver brow raised in question.

The smaller male was looking away from him awkwardly with a heavy blush on his face. He clenched his teeth and glared at Kakashi, eyes swirling with emotion.

"There's your kiss, and if you want a proper one then you better come back safe!" the blond warned heatedly, whirling around quickly and running back towards the village. As he was fleeing he turned this head in the general direction of the other two ninja.

"Bye Shikamaru and Sai!" he yelled as he left.

Kakashi stared after him, first in shock as he slowly lifted his hand to touch where the blonde's lips had just been, then his eyes softened and he gazed warmly at the direction where the hot-headed male had disappeared to.

"_Okay, Naruto._" he thought happily. Now he had to make sure that he'd come back safely so that he could get that kiss.

The other two had finally reached him and were also looking into the direction the blond-haired ninja had left in.

"Wasn't that Naruto?" Shikamaru said in confusion.

"Yes, why didn't he stay to say goodbye to us properly?" Sai said as he struggled to come up with a fitting expression for his bewilderment. They both turned in question when the older man had yet to reply.

Kakashi gave one last longing look to the village, where his most important person was, before turning to his teammates, traces of a smile still on his features.

"Don't take it personally." he finally said while a warm expression ,that had both ninjas widening their eyes, took over his face.

"He's terrible at goodbyes."


End file.
